


May I Have This Dance

by kez



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez
Summary: Harry and Eggsy meet at a wedding





	May I Have This Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: [ This Prompt](http://dailyau.tumblr.com/post/162601058442/im-at-an-acquaintances-wedding-and-dont-really) from DailyAU.

Harry sat to one side, watching James and Alistair dancing, others getting up to join them, a few at a time. 

Some he recognised – all of the other knights were there, even Arthur. Alistair's sister and his niece, Roxanne, who Harry felt sure, would one day be a Kingsman proposal, if Alistair had any say in it – and many he didn't. 

But he didn't care, he was content to sit on the sidelines, watching the happy couple.

"May I have this dance?"

Harry looked up, into the face of a young man who couldn't have been more than twenty-five, with the loveliest blue eyes, he'd ever seen.

"I..."

"Wasn't supposed to be a stumper," the young man said, eyes sparkling with mirth.

"I suppose, I was wondering why such a lovely young man, would be asking me to dance when there are any number of people here who might be better suited..."

The young man continued to grin at him, reaching out his hand. "I ain't asking none of them."

Harry swallowed and slowly, accepted the hand. "Well then... may I ask your name?"

"Gary Unwin, but everyone calls me...."

"Eggsy. You're Lee's son?"

"Yeah... you work at the tailors then?"

"Yes. Harry Hart."

"Think Dad's mentioned ya... doesn't talk much about work," Eggsy said, as they took a spot to the left of the dance floor and Eggsy moved easily, into his harms.

"I doubt you'd find it very interesting," Harry murmured.

"I'd have found you interesting," Eggsy said.

Harry did not blush. He was almost fifty years old and almost certainly above such things... but it was a near thing.

"I'm not sure your father would approve of me finding you interesting," he said. Which was a shame, because Eggsy fit so nicely in his arms, moved so well against him... and those eyes... that smile... Harry could very easily become enamoured.

Eggsy laughed. "I've not asked my Dad for his opinion on who I date, since I were fifteen," he said. "It's me mum you want to look out for."

"Noted," Harry said.

"But if you're brave enough..." Eggsy challenged with a waggle of his eyebrow.

"Are you... propositioning me?" Harry asked.

"Well, I was thinking dinner first, maybe a movie... but I _could_ be persuaded to skip that part," Eggsy said.

Harry was _not_ blushing. "I..."

Eggsy grinned and rescued him from his inability to form a sentence. "Dinner," he said. "Before desert..."

"You are awfully sure of yourself," Harry said.

"I just know what I want," Eggsy said. "My Dad always told me to go for what I want... don't let nothing hold me back."

"Good advice," Harry murmured.

"So is that a yes to dinner?" Eggsy asked.

"At the risk of your mothers wrath..." Harry said. "Yes, I believe it is..."


End file.
